Forrest
Forrest was a citizen of Brockton Bay, and later became one of Skitter's most trusted lieutenants. Personality Considered brave and steadfast. He became Skitter’s new second in command after Sierra stepped down, citing moral concerns.Forrest – Skitter’s current second in command. Burly and menacing with a thick black beard, he wears thick framed glasses and tight shirts. Played a role in both stopping Mannequin and helping out in Skitter’s territory afterward. - Cast (in depth) He is good with children, and helps to take care of Aidan and other children in Brockton Bay. Relationships Taylor Hebert Forrest respected Taylor, having talked extensively with her, and staunchly defended her when her reputation was questioned. Taylor thought he was more courageous than most, a quality she looked up to him for. Charlotte They were often seen together caring for the orphaned children of Skitter's territory. According to Cassie, they became a happy couple. Appearance Forrest is a tall man whose burly physique and thick black beard serve to give him a menacing presence which he shows off by wearing tight shirts. This effect is somewhat mollified by the thick framed glasses he wears.Forrest, by contrast, was almost bemused. He leaned over the kitchen counter. He had a barrel chest, a burly build, a natural glower, a thick black beard and coarse, unkempt hair. He might have looked savage if it weren’t for the tight-fitting striped polo shirt and the nerdish thick-framed glasses. It hadn’t been that long ago that he’d helped sway the outcome of my fight against Mannequin, putting his life on the line to help take down a monster that even some top-tier capes had been scared of. - Excerpt from Chrysalis 20.1 His appearance drew attention.Chrysalis 20.2 History Background Saw Hookwolf attack a store and injure civilians.“I was in the neighborhood when Hookwolf’s group attacked some guy’s store, and then nothing affecting me personally for years, until Leviathan attacked. I was there when Mannequin attacked the Boardwalk.” “I remember.” I could remember Forrest grabbing the concrete block, hammering at Mannequin’s head. He’d cracked the casing, even, playing a pivotal role in Mannequin giving up. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 Following Leviathan's attack, he stayed in Brockton Bay, instead of evacuating like some others. Post-Leviathan When the survivors of Shatterbird's song were being attacked, Forrest stepped up and played a key role in helping Skitter get Mannequin off balance.Someone appeared behind me, and his hands gripped the chain, just a bit behind my own. He added his strength to mine, and Mannequin’s body was dragged another two or three feet back. “Where?” he asked. It was a burly bystander with a thick black beard, thick rimmed glasses and a red and black striped t-shirt. One of my people. I turned and let go to point. There was a metal frame that had once stood around some equipment. Now it stood empty, just a connection of metal bars. “Stand back,” he said. I let go and backed off. Without me in the way, the bystander was able to haul Mannequin another four or five feet towards the frame. Another haul, and they were close enough to the frame. - Excerpt from Plague 12.7 Later in the fight, he broke Mannequin's casing with a cinder block, forcing the twisted tinker to retreat.There was a sound, a heavy impact followed by the noise of ringing metal. Mannequin stopped and whirled on the spot, striding back the way he’d come. The sound came again. I chased, trying not to limp, knowing there was little I could do to stop the monster. I crossed half the factory floor before I saw what had earned Mannequin’s attention. The man who’d helped me with Mannequin had the concrete block in his hand, and for the third time, be brought it down on Mannequin’s head. The head came free of the chain and fell to the ground, rolling briefly. The man hefted the cinder block again, saw Mannequin approaching, and changed his mind. He dropped the block onto the head and then ran. - Excerpt from Plague 12.7 He would later become a fixture around Skitter’s territory, helping Charlotte take care of orphaned children. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Helped set up a block party before Dragon rudely interrupted them. Post-Echidna When Taylor became Weaver, Forrest expressed support for her, saying that the role of a hero fit her and wishing her the best. He remained focused on looking after the Boardwalk long term.“She’s a hero,” Forrest said. “This is where she’s supposed to be.” “Maybe,” Charlotte answered. She couldn’t help but think of how scary Taylor had been when she’d dealt with the ABB thugs. How easily the girl had slipped into her role as a leader of the territory. “But even if it’s where she’s meant to go, they won’t necessarily accept her.” “Doesn’t matter,” Forrest said. “It’s out of our hands. We’ll wish her the best, give her some moral support if they let her get fan letters, and handle our own business, so she doesn’t have to worry about us. And speaking of handling our own business…” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x When reporters showed up to investigate Skitter's past, Forrest refused to give information and defended Skitter to a skeptical dock worker.“I was there,” Forrest said. “Remember? I stepped up. I dragged that bastard to where we could tie his head up. I smashed his head with a concrete block.” “And I won’t deny that,” Scott answered. “I would’ve been right there with you if I didn’t have my wife and kid to protect. We both saw how it played out. Going by what my sister-in-law said, you wouldn’t have had to do that if Skitter had been somewhere else.” “I would have,” Forrest said. “I know Skitter. Taylor. Weaver. Whatever you call her. We’ve talked, talked a lot. I’ve heard her side of things, and I know you’re off base.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x Post-Timeskip He was there when Tattletale put all the pieces together regarding the Entities.She raised her eyes from the computer. Her underlings were arranged around the room, along with others. Her soldiers were at the ready, alongside Imp’s Heartbroken, the first and second in command of the Red Hands, Charlotte, Forrest and Sierra. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 Gold Morning Forrest was present in Earth Gimel as Gold Morning began, watching the kids along with Sierra and Charlotte. He saw Weaver for the first time in a year and a half as she and Tattletale headed into the Cauldron meeting, though he remained silent.Charlotte, Forrest, and Sierra were present too, keeping their distance, keeping silent as we met again for the first time in over a year and a half, not moving from where they stood. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.1 Despite having a hard time in the devastation from the opening hours of Gold Morning, he told Taylor that he and the children were doing well. When Doctor Mother and Contessa were going through the refugee camps and offering vials which they claimed would grant powers, Forrest and Charlotte turned them down, wanting to be there for the children; Forrest said he was unsure that he would be a good cape, though Taylor believed he might.“We talked about it, and neither one of us wants to leave the kids without a… figure? I don’t even know what we should call ourselves. But I’ve seen how bad it gets when it’s bad. I want to help, but I’m not sure I’d be better than the next guy when it came down to getting powers.” I wasn’t so sure he was right. Forrest had been more courageous than some capes I’d met. He had a kind of conviction I was coming to connect to some of the best of us. A conviction I wanted to imagine I had. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 Along with Charlotte and the children, Forrest was at the reunion meeting of the Undersiders months after Gold Morning ended, to toast the savior of the multiverse.Interlude: End Site Navigation Category:Males Category:The Undersiders Category:Villains Category:Civilians